Videoconferencing systems use Internet Protocol (“IP”) addresses to establish connections between them. When the IP address is not fixed, users may find it difficult to find and dial each participant's IP address to establish the videoconference. For example, a user may not have access to a directory server to obtain the current IP addresses for potential participants of the videoconference. Thus, the user may have to call each participant to obtain his or her IP address over the telephone. The user must then manually enter the current IP addresses into the user's videoconferencing system to initiate videoconference calls to the potential participants.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.